Hetalia Halloween Song Oneshots
by Drew Astimal Vargas
Summary: Ever wonder what the Hetalia characters would sing on Halloween. Well here is your chance. Special guests are Crystal and Trinity who dropped in to pitch a hand. The songs are there for your amusment. I am the Director of this magical event. We even include the five minutes before showtime and after the show. Hope you enjoy this preformance. We take requests. ENJOY EVERYONE !-Italy
1. This is Halloween

This is Halloween Hetalia Style. I based off of personality, appearance and other stuff.  
Shadow: America  
Siamese Shadow: Canada  
Pumpkin Patch Chorus: Roman Empire, Germania, Ancient Egypt  
Ghosts: Ancient Rome, Germania, Ancient Egypt  
Creature Under The Bed: Prussia  
Man Under The Stairs: Russia  
Vampires: Bulgaria and Romania  
Mayor: Poland  
Corpse Chorus: The Baltics, Finland, Sweden  
Harlequin Demon: Romano  
Werewolf: Germany  
Melting Man: Holy Roman Empire  
Witches: Ukraine, Liechtenstein, Seychelles, Belarus  
Hanging Tree: Britain  
Hanged Man: France  
Clown: Denmark  
Second Ghoul: Norway  
Oogie Boogie Shadow: Mexico  
Child Corpse Trio: The Baltics  
Parent Corpses: Finland and Sweden  
Director: Me

* * *

America: Dude. That is a lot of parts.  
Me: Me and Trinity sing this just the two of us.  
Everyone (That is singing): WHAT?  
Me: Yup. I'll put it in the end. Now preform.

* * *

**DIRECTOR:**

Show time in...  
3...  
2...  
1...  
Let's Shine!

**SHADOW:**

Boys and girls of every age,  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

**SIAMESE SHADOW:**

Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween

**PUMPKIN PATCH CHORUS:**

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

**GHOSTS:**

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween

**CREATURE UNDER BED:**

I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

**MAN UNDER THE STAIRS:**

I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

**CORPSE CHORUS:**

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

**VAMPIRES:**

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

**MAYOR:**

In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

**CORPSE CHORUS:**

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream

**HARLEQUIN DEMON, WEREWOLF, AND MELTING MAN:**

Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green

**WEREWOLF:**

Aren't you scared?

**WITCHES:**

Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take the chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night

**HANGING TREE:**

Everybody scream, everybody scream

**HANGED MEN:**

In our town of Halloween

**CLOWN:**

I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace

**SECOND GHOUL:**

I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair

**OOGIE BOOGIE SHADOW:**

I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

**CORPSE CHORUS:**

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!

**CHILD CORPSE TRIO:**

Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare

**PARENT CORPSES:**

That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween

**CORPSE CHORUS:**

In this town

**MAYOR:**

Don't we love it now?

**MAYOR WITH CORPSE CHORUS:**

Everyone's waiting for the next surprise

**CORPSE CHORUS: **

Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everyone scream  
Won't ya please make way for a very special guy

Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now

**EVERYONE**:

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!

**CORPSE CHILD TRIO: **

In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

**EVERYONE:**

La la-la la. (Repeat a bit.)

* * *

Drew Astimal Vargas (Me): Shadow, Pumpkin Patch Chorus, Ghosts, Creature Under The Bed, Corpse Chorus, Vampires, Mayor, Witches, Hanging Tree, Clown, Oogie Boogie Shadow, Child Corpse Trio, Parent Corpses!

Trinity Dawn Sarren: Siamese Shadow, Pumpkin Patch Chorus, Man Under The Stairs, Corpse Chorus, Vampires, Harlequin Demon, Werewolf, Melting Man, Hanging Man, Second Ghoul, Child Corpse Trio, Parent Corpses!

* * *

Me: See. Not as difficult as you think.  
America: You two override heros.  
Trinity: Dude. We are heros.  
Crystal: So why am I here?  
Me: The next song is a trio. I need you and Trinity to participate.  
Crystal: What about Alice?  
Me: Getting ready for her cruise thing.  
Trinity: No fighting.  
Germany: You didn't do the disclaimer Drew.  
Me: I am doing it right now.  
Germany: Oh.  
Me: Italy, Spain. I need you for the disclaimer.  
Crystal: You forgot to put them in.  
Me: What. NU~! *Goes into mental breakdown. Spain and Italy arrive.*  
Spain: What happened to, chica?  
Crystal: She missed you guys for the first song. Lets calm her down, eh Ita-chan?  
Italy: Ve~! Drew, Spain and I forgive you.  
Me: Really?  
Italy and Spain: Yep!  
Crystal: Now that you have calmed down. Italy and Spain have agreed to do 'Alice of Human Sacrifice' with us.  
Me: But that is hard.  
Trinity: Spain as Len. Me as Rin. You as Miku. Crystal as Meiko. Last but not least Italy as Kaito.  
Me, Spain, Italy, Crystal: Wow. Trinity. That was great.  
Me: That is our order. Germany you are the Director next time. Now Italy and Spain. Will you do the honors?  
Spain: Drew does not own Hetalia or the songs but she does own the idea.  
Italy: Reviews give us more inclination to sing.  
Me: Bye-Bye!


	2. Alice of Human Sacrifice

Now it is time for 'Alice of Human Sacrifice' Hetalia style. Lets meet the cast.

Meiko: Crystal  
Kaito: Italy  
Miku: Me  
Len: Spain  
Rin: Trinity

* * *

Me: Um. Maybe we shouldn't do this so soon.  
Trinity: You have stage fright. No worries. We'll be there to.  
Crystal: I hate this part!  
Spain: Why do I have to kill Trinity.  
Germany: That part is fake.  
Spain: Yes but it horrifies me.  
Italy: Well at least yours is cool. I get killed then forgotten.  
Germany: Okay cast. We must get this done. So let's get set up.  
Everyone: Yes Temporary Director.  
Germany: GO!

* * *

**Meiko:**

The first Alice was gallant with a sword in hand  
She skipped off into the woods and off to Wonderland  
Cutting anyone and anything that blocked her path  
Up until the Earth was soaked with red to show her wrath .

Such an Alice was to be trapped inside the trees  
A criminal locked away forced to beg on her knees  
Other than the path she made while cutting in the wood  
No one knew she existed and she was gone for good.

**Kaito**

The second Alice was a sweet and a humble man  
He would always sing a song to his dear Wonderland  
The many tones he sang they twisted and they swirled  
And thus he created an equally mad world.

Such an Alice was a man of flower and of rose  
Got shot down by a man who could not take his own woes  
And there in the forest bloomed a flower blood red  
Once loved and enjoyed by all, is now left for dead.

**Miku:**

The third Alice was a child blessed with a fine form  
She had vowed to take off and take Wonderland by storm  
She seduced the various town folk to do her work  
And she ruled a strange country while wearing a strange smirk.

Such an Alice was the Queen of a Strange Country  
When possessed by a strange dream the people went to flee  
For they were frightened by such an ugly looking corpse  
Once the gorgeous ruler now a body lost and warped.

**Rin & Len:**

Meanwhile, two children followed the red path  
Stopped next to a dead rose for some tea and a nap  
Then there was an invite to the strange castle  
It was a little card of hearts.

The fourth Alice were two kids who looked alike from birth  
Curious, they searched for this Wonderland on Earth  
Passing through the various doors to find it, although  
They had already arrived not too long ago.

Stubborn big sister and her Wiser younger brother, they  
Were the closest to being the 3: "Alice of Wonderland."

So the two would never wake up from their perfect dream  
They had founded Wonderland afterall, so it seems.

* * *

Me: So tired.  
Crystal: Maybe I should slice you.  
Trinity: Please tell us that first time's the charm Germany.  
Spain: I hope so.  
Italy: It is. I saw the video. We did great.  
Germany: Take five. Also Drew. Take your spot back as the duet is comming up.  
Me: Yep. That one is going to rock.  
Holy Roman Empire: Why is Italy supposed to wear a dress.  
Me: Him and Romano have to do a duet together and Italy is more high-pitched.  
Crystal: We need to go.  
Me: Oh yeah. Bye-Bye.


	3. Trick and Treat

This is Trick and Treat. Hetalia style as always. Now let's meet the cast.

Len: Romano  
Rin: Italy

* * *

Me: Romano is missing and so is Italy. We are doomed. We have one minute left.  
Italy: I'm here.  
Romano: Me as well!  
Me: Where were you two?  
Romano: Turkey was annoying me!  
Italy: Germany was trying to get me to wear sparkles and Romano dragged me along with him away from him.  
Me: Okay. We will talk about this after. Now isn't the time because twenty seconds until show time. GET THE HELL OUT THERE!

* * *

**Len:**

Go deeper. Go deeper. Go deeper into the forest where you heard a voice so sweet  
Come on now, come on now, come on now want to know who in the forest you will meet

**Rin:**

Go quickly. Go quickly. Run as fast as you think youre small legs can take you in the dark  
Come on now, come on now, come on now, it will be fun!

**Both: **

Lets play a game, so on your mark!

**Len:**

The cinnamon stick is the perfect bait and a magic stick

**Rin: **

Watch the syrup over flow your lungs. Too much though will make you sick All your dreams rebuttal all the pain and the songs that make you weep

**Len: **

Because your dreams are heavenly-made

**Both: **

Go have one and go to sleep

**Rin: **

Oh just remember, theyre illusions, so dont get lost deep within the dream Dont try to take your blindfold off, you might forget what you seen

**Len: **

You will see then that your hands are tied, following ever step I take You have already succumbed to me.

**Both: **

Sleep time is done. Awake.

**Len:**

Oh sometimes we see the light of doubt flickering upon the double edged knife A faultless love can not exist upon the fact that nothings perfect in this life

**Rin:**

In a hidden hole deep within the blindfold, there was something I had never seen Lantern lights in the night slowly grow and never know

**Both: **

Oh how they frighten me!

**Len: **

Oh my, oh my, you horrible kid, why did you wake up so soon?

**Rin: **

If you think your blindfolds coming off, then should I have to blind you? Oh my dear, your starting now to laugh, now isnt that the cutest sight?

**Len: **

But youre still carrying way too many lies

**Both: **

So lets play again tonight!

**Rin: **

Heyyy Give me that?. Teehee

**Len: **

Why do you tremble? Youre just like a small and scared, defenseless little mouse. Is it because that milk is what they served back at your house?

**Rin:**

Well, little one, this is my domain, just as warm as any old place. Ill just toll whats in your pocket, so wipe those tears from your face.

**Both: **

Give me that, come quickly, quickly, just give it here to me right now Dont ask why or where or when, you dont need to know even how Eat these sweets, theyre so good for you. They will give you anything you need. Just give me that, come one, give me. Give it here now. Give it to me!

* * *

Me: That was off a bit.  
Crystal: Let me guess. Roma did horrible.  
Trinity: I thought that might have Italy sung off tune for the last part.  
Me: No, it was the costumes. Romano's and Italy's hair color's were off a bit.  
Romano: Well excuse me for not wanting me and my dumb fratello getting mixed up.  
Italy: Wah~! Germany!  
Me: Get lost you guys. Time to go to sleep.  
Germany: You sound upset.  
Crystal: She is.  
Italy: Well France nii-san said we could go and-  
Me: BYE-BYE!


End file.
